Old Lady
by MaggYme
Summary: Imagine beeing the little sister of Happy Lowman and you are visiting him in Charming - you have a smiley for him. Only Kozik knows who you are...Its my first FF, I rerated it ( from M to T) and I hope it fits the regulations ;) ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE AND I DON T OWN SOA. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1- Surprise

_**NOW REWRITTEN ;)**_

It was an sunny afternoon.

Your dark-red hair is dancing in the wind while you´re driving your black Mustang across the californian landscape.

A little smirk appeared on your lips, when you passed the ´Welcome to Charming´-shield.

It has been weeks since you saw him last time. Usually you saw each other every few weeks, when he visits his mother.

It wasn´t just an friendly visit. No, you got something for him, a present- a new smiley face.

When you pulled up into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow you were greeted by harrsh guitarr rifts and the voices of drunken bikers.

"Whoa. Hot ride for an even hotter girl. ", a man with dark curly hair and icy blue eyes whistled.

You knew him, his name was Alexander "Tig" Tragger. Happy has shown you pictures ( in case he has to send his brothers to get you, if something really bad happen to him).

And you knew he newer told anyone who you are. Because no man, how hardcore he think he is (or actually is) , would dare to flirt with Happys little girl.

This could be funny - for you.

"Thank you. I am on my way to visit some friends and heard the musik. I couldn´t handle my self and had to see where it came from.", you answered him with a little flirt in the eyes.

"Well-", he layed his arm around your shoulders." wanna come in? There is enough boose and beer."

"Who am I to decline such an invitation? Lead the way.", with this words you allow him to guide you to the bar inside.

"What can I get you doll?"

"A Whiskey please."

"Prospect !Get this lovely young lady a Whiskey!"

"Yes Sir!"

" Here you go beautiful." He hands you the glas the prospect had put in front of you.

Your green eyes scaned the room for the guy you were here for and you found him, sitting on an old leather couch with an blond croweater all over him.

"Sorry doll. Have to take a piss. But be my guest. Scar! Make sure this beautiful girl is still here when I come back.", he said to the croweater behind the bar. She nodded and came over.

You knew her. She used to be at the Tacoman Clubhouse, befor she moved to Charming.

One evening she disrespected you and called you a hoe and your mother a bitch. She thought you were a sweatbutt and wanted to steal her men.

But you were not. In fact you were the little sister of no one else than the Tacoman-Killer Happy Lowman and the goddaughter of Herman Kozik.

That evening you snapped and hit her with a bottle across her face. It shattered and the broken bottle slid her face.

The scars across the cheek an mouth can still be seen today.

From that night on everybody called you Happys Old Lady and no croweater ever disrespected you again.

"Scarface. How is it going?", you asked her as soon as Tig wasn´t near enough to hear you.

"Same as allways. You here to visit your Old Man?, she asked filling your empty glas.

"Kind of. Who is the blond all over him?"

" Thats Ima. Manipulative little bitch. She works as an pornstar for the club. She is one of the topsellers and she knows it. Thinks shes better than us ´cause the guys get her pussy and money on top ."

"Sounds like someone I would love to meet.", you chuckled.

" May I get your Old Man or Kozik? I believe they would love to see you again."

"Thanks but no. Koz already noticed me. See!", you pointed towars an tall blond biker with short hair.

"Mili! What are you doing here?", he asked as soon he made it to the bar.

"Am I not allowed to viait my Old Man and his best friend? Even when he doesn´t notice me."

"Does Tig now who you are?", he asked with a little smile on his face.

 _Of course he had seen your interaction before._

"Nope. And please don´t tell him. I want to see his face when he notice it."

The man laught and got back to the pooltable, after a little kiss on your temple.

" Hay Scar, can you show me where the restrooms are?"

"Sure"

Your grabbed her arm and made your way through the crowd towards the restrooms.

"What are you? A little filthy croweater who is playing an inocent little girl?", a female voice asked you from behind, shortly after you got through the doors.

Both of you turned around and noticed Gemma Teller and Tara Knowles- Queen and Princess of Samcrow- had entered the after you.

" No I am not. My name is Mili Lowman and , trusting some of the tacoman guys , I am Happys Old Lady.", you answered them respectful." You can asked Kozik if you want."

The women looked shocked. Never have they ever thought about Happy beeing an Old Man. How could they? He banged more Croweaters and Sweatbutts than Tig.

" We can discuss this in a fiew minutes at the bar. But can I please use the toilett first? It has been a long ride."

Both of them nodded, stilll unsure what to think, and left you alone.

—–

Suddenly there was a loud highpitched scream and the sound of shattering glas.

Kozik jumped emediatly. He knows one the voices. It was yours.

And he wasn´t the only one who heard it. The whole room went quiet looking the way it came from.

He sighted the moment he encountered the reasons for it.

With one hand you were holding Imas arm behind her back. The other was on her throat, a bit of blood dripping from your fingernails.

"Scar go get her Old Man!", he barked bevore getting closer. "What happened?"

" This little scum disrespected me. Said I should walk my little Sweatbuttass out of here. Said you all belongs to her. When I said I am not interested in anything like that , she laughed and called me a daughterof an incestuouse bitch. I asked her do apologiese but she just laught again. Now I teach her respect! Just like I did with Scarface."

" And that you did. Now let her go."

—-

"Let her go!", Kozik told you. And you did.

" Next time you disrespect me or another Old Lady you will need an coronor. Got that?" You glared her right in the eye, with a look you had learned from your brother when he was seriouse.

Without looking back she went away and all eyes were on you.

"What´s going on here?", you heard the raspy voice of your brother .

"Your Old Lady here did a ´Scarface` on Ima.", Kozik answered for you.

Know he noticed you for the first time.

" Oh come on. Don´t give me that look. It is not my fault no one teached her respect or knows me." , you hissed in anoyance.

"Okay Guys. Show´s over!" , the VP said and erveryone went back to normal.

Kozik and your brother went to the other end of the bar talking to the VP. They now they should leave you alone, for their own sake.

"So why didn´t you told me who you are?", Tig asked

" Why should I?"

"I would not have try to hit on you."

"I Know. But it is his fault he never told you about me."

" Why didn´t you slapped that bitch face the first time you saw her all over Happy", Gemma asked interested.

" It is not my choice who he wants to fuck.", you simply answered.

"So he can fuck every Croweater he wants and then you?", now Tara asked spacy.

"EWWWW NO, that would be disgusting. I would never EVER fuck my older brother!"

Shaws dropping.

"Wait!What? But they called you his Old Lady." , Tara spluttered, and so you began to tell the story how you earned you nickname.

"You have fun?", your brother asked you some time later.

"Listen. I´m sorry about earlier. I didn´t mean to make a scene. ", you answered him.

" I know little girl. So what brings you all the way down here? I don´t think you came to see your brother fuck croweaters and get drunk?, he asked hugging you.

"Not really. I missed you-"

"And?" _He always was able to read you like an open book._

" I have a new Smileyface for you.


	2. Chapter 2- Day after

AN: Part 2 of my story ;)

„What do you mean ´you have a new smileyface for me`?" , your brother asks you after a little moment with worry in his eyes.

You gestured towards the coach and your brother nodded in understanding. You took a bottle of beer and followd him , catchin Kozik on the way. You now, Happy would tell him what you will say later. So he can hear it out of your own mouth.

You placed yourself on your brothers lap to face him and his best friend.

„So Mili. Tell us. You were always the last person who would say or ask things like that.", the blond asks you.

„What happend?", your brother asks concerned. One of his big hands comforting on your back.

„First things first. Please don´t be mad with me. Ok? And please don´t say anything to mom."

„We would never be angry with you. And if you do not want mom to know I will not say her a thing.", your brother answered you.

„ I have -had a boyfriend. Our relationship lasted about four month. Thats the reason you guys don´t now anything about him. I didn´t want him to be scared away by you. NOW I think that was an mistake.", you began quietly.

Kozik and your brother shared a anxiouse glance.

„What happend.", anger mirroring in his voice. He new your ex must have done something really bad, when you came and asks your brother for this kind of help.

In the corner of your eye you can see your brothers body tense.

You know he was thinking about what could have happened. During his time in the club he stumbled upon many things that could have happen to you and that knowledge made him sick.

This very moment he made an oath to himself , that if your ex had forced himself onto you or did something comparabel. He would show him, why he was called ´Killer´ and why he was in charge if the club were in need for information.

„ The first two month were like a dream. Always nice. He brought flowers. Took me out for dinner. And such romantic stuff. Everything was fine. But than in the third month he began to call every few minutes demanding to ´know where I was. First I ignored it. I thought he would be concerned about my safety. Just like you guys. But one day- about two weeks ago-, I met one of the Tacoman guys and hat a little chat about good old times and my mustang- he showed his real face.

He demanded to know who that was and what we talked about. I don´t need to say he didn´t believed me. He began to scream and called me names. And one moment he raised his hand-"

You don´t need to look into your brothers face, you can litterly feel his anger.

Your green eyes linked with Koziks and you now he thougth the same things as your brother.

„Did he-"

„-hit me? No. He would has. But you and Hulk taught me well brother. I blocked his swing and broke his nose. I told him it´s over and he should leave me alone, or I will castrate him. You two can not imagine the face he made. Priceless."

You can not surpress a little smile when you saw the proude look on your brothers and Koziks face, the moment you mentiones the broken nose.

„He left me alone. Until last week. One evening, he stood in front of my door and demanded entry. I said he can fuck himself and go. I almost slamed the door into his face. He left. The next day, he came back. Said I would belong to him and if I don´t listen I would pay. I answered him the same like the day bevore. He just laught. Then two days ago he send me pictures he made of me witheout my knowledge. I can show you these later. He said he will publish them when I do not come back to him. I said I don´t give a shit. Wanted to take the wind out of his´ sails. Well if it had worked I would not sit here. Yesterday some creep called me. Said he liked what he saw and knows where I would life. He had my adress Hap. **. .Adress.** Then shortly after another creep called , said he wand to make a contract with me for porn. I don´t now how or where or even what he exactly published. I do not now what to do. I need your help. I am afraid what will happen if nobody will do something. And the cops will do nothing, saying there were no evidence for my claim. I know I should had asked for help from the beginnig."

At the end you had starred at your hands on your lap, ashamed of what happened to you. You were the younger sister of Happy ´Killer` Lowman, the Tacoman charter had titled you his old lady. That means you must be a badass. But jet you were afraid because of something one man did.

You only looked up when you feel the embrace of Koziks arms.

„ You must not be ashamed that you came for help. What this asshole did is beyond normal or creepy. And trust me, I met a lot of creeps. You are save here. Tomorrow you can show us those pictures and we will see what we can do. Now enjoy yourself, have a few drinks and then you can stay here. Nobody can get to you. You now that."

„You will sleep in my dorm. You have a bag with things in your car?", your Brother said the moment you all stand up to get back towards the bar.

You gave your brother your keys wich he gave a prospect who had to get your things and bring them into your new residence.

You thanked him, regardless it is his duty to do everything a fullmenber tells him to do.

The moment you was back at the bar Scar gives you your favorite drink, Gingerale with wiskey .

The moment you held the glas in your hand, Tig put his arms around your shoulder and started to drink with you in silence.

You know every biker in the clubhouse know something was up. They all had seen Haps and Koziks faces and bodylanguage during your conversation, but they remaind silent.

Happy would tell them if they need to now and so they just want to party and some of them made it their buisness to distract their brothers little sister from what ever made her to come over.

In the edge of your eye you can see your brother speaking to the VP. You now, he needed to now. He was responsible for everyones savety. He looked over and nodded.

You are looking at the clock the moment you wake up. 13:34 h. You can not remeber the last time you slept in this much. The lastest was 10 o´clock.

The good thing is, you never became a hangover. So you decided to take a shower first. You already slept this long so half an hour more would do nothing.

Your eyes searched for the bag the prospect had brought in the night bevor. Then you realised that you had no shirt to change , so you went through your brothers things, until you found an old samcro t-shirt.

After an reviving shower you dressed in the shirt and in loose trousers and makes your way back into the main room of the clubhouse to find your brother and something to eat and a tea to drink.

„Good moring Mili! Slept well?", Scar asks from behind the bar,she currently was cleaning.

„Like an angel. But why did nobody wake me? I could´ve help cleaning up."

„ Na. You needed your sleep. Besides Happy, Kozik, Tig AND Gemma would have my head if I did this. Sorry, but I like my life.", she answered with a grin. „I will make you a cup of tea and your brother is currently on his way to get you something to eat. The others are outside. Kozik said he wants to check your car. You can go out and sit at one of the picknicktables in the sun, I will bring you your tea outside as soon as it is ready."

„That would be awsome. But can you make a pot out of the cup?"

„Sure. Still only sugar?"

With a nodd and a smile on your lips you made your way outside and places yourself at one of the tables.

Some of the guys were checking on their bikes. You can see Kozik bent over the engine of your car. Tig right by his side. Your brother seemed to fogot to mention, that those two had made peace. Some minutes later Scar put your tea in front of you and went back inside.

The hot liquid makes the last to wake you up.

A tingle in your backe makes you aware of someone approching you from behind.

 _For her own sake, I hope it is not this bitch Ima._

„Good morning sunshine. How was you night?", you hear a young male voice asks from behind.

„Long and recreative. Thank you." , you answer the biker with the mohawk.

„May I allowed to join your little teaparty?"

„As long as you do not steal my drink."

„I would not dare. I now at least two persons who would have my head , besides I believe you can kick my ass as well if I would do that.", he answeres with hands raised as a defence. „I am Juice. I am responsible for everything that uses computers.."

„Mili", you intoduce yourself and chake his hand.

You have to admit, he was kind of handsome.

Just in this moment you can hear your brothers bike arive and about two minutes later he made his way towards your place .

„Morning Girl. How was your night. Slept well? I hope none woke you or needles you." , last was directed towards Juice.

„ Na, I am fine. I have my tea and I hope you have something to eat for me in this back of yours."

With a little laugh, he hands you three of your favorite sandwitches.

„I have to do something for the club, can´t take long. After that we will have the talk you promised Kozik and me yesterday."

With this words he disapperd in the clubhouse.

You had just finished your breakefast, whenn Gemma approached you.

„Juice Jax is looking for you. Sounded urgend you better hurry."

When she didn´t left you looked her in the eyes with a questional look on your face.

„I can´t believe Happy got a younger sister. How old are you exactly?"

„ Hap isn´t my brother by blood, but adoption. I used to live two houses appard from his mothers. One evening some asshole broke in and killed my parents. I was at a sleepover. Haps mother was so kind to take me in. She and my Mother were good friends. And Hap had allways looked after me befor. ", you shrugged your shoulders. „I was seven when that befor you ask: I think the reason,why only the Tacoman guys know about me is, to protect me. It´s a hell of a ride home. To far for lockdown and if some of your ´friends´ would know about me, there would be no chance to reach me in time. But, if it had been necessary he would have told you everything.. Like he told me about you."

Her face had an `what do you mean´ -expression and bevor she could ask you answered the unspoken question.

„ Nothing hot. Kozik and he showed me pictures of you guys. So I can recognise someone he would send to get me safe. And Kozik made sure I know very much about Tragger . You know just to be sure."

Gemma could not surpress a smile at the last part.

„And the first person you meet is Tragger in flirting mode. He can be lucky Kozik did not see that."

After a short silence you began to stand up.

„ If I can help you with anything just call. I think I will stay a little while in the Clubhose, Hap will not leave me out of eyesight and I don´t like others to work for me or things like that. I can cook, bake, clean and even take care of an engine. But I think the guys are much better at that."

„I know. Hap told me the same thing. I came to ask if you want to help me grocerie-shopping. There will be BBQ tomorrow. You can help me with that as well."

„ Sure. I will just change and tell Hap. Trust me you do not want to meet an overprotective Happy."

With that you made you way towards your brothers dorm.

He stood in the room the bikers called church.

„HAP! I GO GROCERY-SHOPPING WITH GEMMA!"

The moment he heard your voice he looked up and nodded in approval and understanding.

When you reached his dorm you changend in jeans shorts and black boots.

The shirt almost coverd the shorts. So it seems like you wear a samcro-dress.

You took your phone and wallet and made your way back to Gemma.

On your way back you past your brother who know stood with Juice at the bar.

„Have fun. And call -" „-when something is wrong. I know Hap, I know. See you later.", with that you reached the door.

The last thing you heard was a whistle and a _smack_ followed by an disapproval growl.

„Lets go Sweatheart."

„Gemma, can I put my wallet in your bag? I had to leave fast and seem to forgotten some things, like a bag and t-shirts." , You sighted.

„Here you go."

The clock striked six o´clock in the evening when Gemma pulled the SUV back into the parking lot And the first thing you noticed was the scowling face of your brother who sat at the pickniktables.

„I told you he wouldn´t be happy that we took so long.", you said to Gemma.

„And I already told you, that I don´t care. I will handle him."

The next second your brother had reached the car.

„Shut it Hap.", Gemma said bevor a sound could left his mouth. „Prospect. Bring the groceries inside. Mili. You can bring your bag into Happys dorm and then meet me in the kitchen. "

You did as you were told and put your new belongings into a basket to wash them later.

Five minutes later you joined Gemma in the kitchen.

You smiled at your brother

„For someone who is called Happy you don´t look very happy. And I told you where I went."

„I know. I was just took you so long?"

„I made the mistake to tell Gemma, that I forgot to bring things like shirts to change and a bag. So she made it her mission to buy me a whole new closet. And just for the record. I told her we have to hurry."

„I hope the clothes are ok. I do not want to kill a brother."

The only answer he got was a raised eyebrow.

„Kitchen is closed for the rest of the evening! We have to prepare things for tomorrows BBQ and do not need interruptions!", Gemma called out of the kitchen.

After two hours of hard work and fun Gemma and you were finished. The moment you opened the door, a wall of faces greeted you.

„Do I smell what I think I smell?", Kozik asked with hope in his eyes.

„I don´t know. What do you think you smell?", you answered sheepish.

„I think I smell your famouse apple cup-cakes."

You grinnes and closed door. „Later first they have too cool down! And don´t you dare to go in that kitchen. Gemma and I will have your head."

The sweet smell of frish baked cup cakes and caramelized apples filled the air and elizited almoust every Son towards the bar across the kitchendoor.

„My my my. Some could think Santa came early this year and you guys are waiting for your presents."

„Shut up Scar and open the kitchendoor!"

„No I will not Tig. I once took on with Mili. And I see the outcome every time I look into a mirror.!"

„Scar come here. Help me with the they raid the kitchen.", you called from the doorway.

10 minutes later every Son was happy and you went to bed.

 _I think I have to show the pictures tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3- starting the hunt

AN: This chapter is just a filler, so It is short ... sorry about that ;)

The moment you woke you noticed a strong arm around your waist. One look and you knew it was your brothers.

This never happened befor. Happy wasn´t known as an person who cuddles. The most you ever got was an short hug or a kiss on your forhead. But never longer than some seconds.

That he slept with an arm around your waist showed you how concerned he was about your know you were safe here. Slowly you freed his grip and made your way into the little bathroom. After a short shower you put on a short and a shirt you brought with Gemma the day befor.

"Where are you going?", your brother asked sleepy.

"Making breakefast and than helping Gemma prepairing the rest for the BBQ."

"First you will show us those pictures."

"Who is ´us´?"

"Kozik, me and Juice. You just give him those. I don´t like it either but he needs them to search for the ones your ex published. No one else need to see them. Specialy none of my single brothers."

You sighted.

"The ones he send me are relatively harmless. On one he showed me I was completly naked."

"You decide who sees them."

"Ok Hap. Do you stay up. Or should I wait with prepairing your breakefast until noon?"

You grinned.

" Nah. Give me half an hour and I will be ready. But you don´t need to do that. The Prospects or Chucky can do that. "

"Nah. They don´t know mothers pancake recipe.", and with that you left.

The whole clubhouse was still asleep. Only Chucky was awake and started to prepare the coffee for the guys.

"Moin Chucky.", you greede him happy.

"Good morning Mili. Can I help you? Perhaps with an cup of tea?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. Here you go." He handled you your favorite tea.

" Do you know how many of the guys slept here this night? I want to make pancakes."

"Mhm. Your Brother. Opie. Juice. Both Prospects. Myself and Tig. You included eight persons. I can show you where to find everything you need."

"That would be awsome. Thank you. Are there loudspeakers in the kitchen I can hear musik with?"

"No, but We have an portable one in the garage. I will get it for you."

with that he left.

Half an hour later nine portions of pancakes stood on top of the bar waiting for their owners.

Chucky was the first to eat. Shortly followed by the prospects, whose were already working outside, and your brother. Some minutes later a sleepdrunk Tig and Opie apeared at the bar and you handed them the plates and a big cup of coffee.

"How can you be so active this early on a sunday? It is just ten o´clock.", Tig stated sleeply.

"Our mother always was an early bird.", you answered simple grabbing your own plate.

"I don´t know what brought you here. But I want to thank it befor Hap kills it. These pancakes are deliciouse and the cup cakes yesterday were a dream come true. Hap how dare you to hide this angel of the kitchen this long ?"

"Whatch it Tragger!", Kozik and Happy called in union. And he had to duck away from an hit towards his neck by latter.

You handed first the plate you prepared for him, the thankes with an nod.

The last one who showed up was the young man with the mohawk. The pancakes were already cold, but it doesn´t matter vor him. He almost inhaled them.

"You ready Juice? Mili?", Kozik ask.

"I will get my laptop. Let´s meet in church."

"You have an cable to conect my phone with it?", you called after him.

"Yeah. I will get it too."

Fifteen minutes later the four of you crowded around the laptop. You mobile phone was conected and Juice copied the files.

Some moment later you showed the men the pictures you talked of.

They showed you in your bathroom with an towel around your body and in your bedroom wairing nothing more than your underwear.

You saw your brothers jaw clench.

"I will see what I can do. Happy I will call as soon I have news for you. Mili can you give me the nummer of your ex? Perhaps I can find something with it.", Juice told you.

"Sure it´s saved under ´DO NOT ANSWER!´. Do with it what ever you want.", you answered him.

You stayed some minutes and watched the young biker but when Gemma called you had to leave and help her.

Most of the boys had left the clubhouse. Only Chucky and one of the Prospects were left and preparing something for the BBQ.

Gemma, Tara and you made different kinds of salat and sauces and baked fresh bread ( you had ask Gemma if you could do it when you went shopping. What could you say, you love baking).

It took you all five hours to finish the preparations.

When you left the kitchen you went over to Juice.

"And?"

"Nothing. Sorry. It seems he used a differend number for his revenge. As long we don´t get new informations I can´t do anything. Sorry. " He looked down and put his head in his hand in defeat.

"You did your best. Don´t worry. And do not let my brother tell you otherwise." , you ashured him and patted his shoulder.

"I installed an programm on your phone that will makes it easier for me to track him down if your ex or one of the creeps contacs you again.", he told you handing you your phone.

You leaned down and kissed his cheak as a thanks.

The blush almost reached his mohawk.

"See you later!", you called and went to the door to join your brother outside.


	4. Chapter 4- Partyime

AN: Part 4 is here .. hope you like my story so far;) if you have ideas or suggestions on how the story should continue please make a comment ;)

When the BBQ started all Sons and their familys and only half of the usually croweaters were assembled.

The Prospects were set in charge of the meat and Chucky and Scar of the drinks.

You helped placing the bowls with salat, dips and bread on the table and than went inside to change.

After a short shower and quick styling you took a black pleated skirt, a shorts (you don´t like to wear nothing under a skirt or dress) ,a simple black t-shirt with a little turquoise print and your black boots.

You styled your hair und put on a little make- up- only powder and mascara.

When you passed the bar,Scar gave you a beer and you went outside.

Kozik and your brother were standing near one of the picknick-tables with Juice and the VP.

They looked tensed. Hap and Koz because Juice didn´t find anything. Juice bacause he didn´t and was worried what first would do to him because of that.

"Hay guys. What are ya doing ?" You greeded them.

"Juist talking." Your brother answered.

"About?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. When you don´t want to talk about it I won´t ask." You winked at them and went towards Chips.

All the way you could feel eyes linger on your back.

"Good evening Darlin. You are a fairy in the kitchen, aren´t ya?"

"Thank you. Mom taught me that. She tried to teach Hap as well, but that didn´t worked out as planned. "

You chattet and laught together for some minutes.

"So darling. I don´t know what brought you here this sudden. But if you need any help, besides your brother, you can always come to one of us."

That was one thing you loved about beeing part in the club, everyone was there for everyone.

"Thank you Chibs. So I assume Hap didn´t told you why I am here? "

"He thought you would be mad at him if he does." Opie told you from behind.

"And he is right. But I thought he would has. Perhaps I will tell you guys later. But not this evening. I don´t want to butcher this BBQ. But now let´s party."

You jolt with them and end your beer.

One of the prospects had brought you all a new bottle and you just wanted to take the first draft when you felt your pocket vibrate.

Frowning you took your mobilephone and looked ad the screen.

` Message from Unknown number´

You opened the message and a picture opened.

"JUICE!GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"You called for the biker.

"AND HURRY UP!"

You handed your beer to one of the other bikers. Suddenly you weren´t thursty anymore.

"What´s wrong?" Chips asked.

You showed him the picture.

It showed you laughing and talking with him and Opie just minutes ago.

Than your phone fibrated again – you got a new picture. It showed the moment you opened the first one.

Just when Juice , Happy and Kozik ( both had heard your scream) had reached you there was another message.

It was taken the mornig befor, during your little chat with Juice.

The text said: " _I can see you._ "

Chips arms layed protective around your shoulders.

When you had shown them the pictures Happy and Kozik imediatly went the way the pictures had been taken from.

Juice took your phone and tried to trail the number.

Opie and the Scot took a stand in front of you to shield you from your stalker and followed you behind the moment you went back inside.

The only thing you were greateful for was the time. The children had been already brought home.

When you reached the bar Scar send you an worried look and Chucky placed a cumple of glasses and a wiskeybottle.

You poured you one and drowned it in one shot.

"You want to talk about it?" Chips asked.

"Mhm... I will tell you the short version: My Ex published pictures of me he took without my knowledge. I don´t have any idea who got these. The only thing I know is that one guy offered me money for porn. And now one creep sends me pictures with the message ´ I can see you´."

You drowned another drink.

Out the corner of your eye you could see how Opie looked at you. His look was full of worry and anger towards your ex.

"Juice. Tell me you tracked this bastard." The VP barked towards the young biker.

"Nothing. Whoever did this is good. Shit. sorry Mili". He threw a glass at the wall behind the bar.

When your brother and Kozik entered the clubhouse they looked angry and pissed.

"Nothing?" You asked knowing.

The only answer you got was an growl.

"Great- That means I am not allowed to leave the clubhouse or garage. Am I right?"

"It´s for your own safety."

You just frowned and turned around.

"What do you think where are you going?" Happy asked angryly.

"Into your dorm. I don´t want to party any more I am going to sleep. Join me or do what ever you want. I am leaving. Sleep well "

And with that you were gone.

 _Why me ?_ Was the last thing that went threw your head.

It was early in the morning when Happy left the bar and went towards his dorm.

He had spend the last few hours drowning his anger- his best friend always by his side.

"Don´t do that. Nothing of this is your fault. Mili ´s ex is the source of this. And we will find him.

But first go into your dorm and ceep your sister company. Perhaps she doesn´t shows it, but she is worried as hell and afraid. You know as good as I that she can handle if someone attacs her, but this is a whole new and different situation."

He nodded and ended his beer.

"When I get my hands on that bastard there will nothing be left to hide." Was the last thing the killer said.

Slowly he made his way towards his dorm were you were sleeping.

He thougth of the past with you:

 _The first time you met were when you were just one year old. He had mowed the lawn at your parents house to earn some money, you sat on an blanket in the shadow of a tree and surveyed him with big eyes._

 _Than there was the day your parents were killed by the robber and his mother had get you already had the name of an bad boy and not less were afraid of him. But when he had hugged you to calm you down that evening, you just smiled at him and felt asleep against his shoulder._

 _That was the moment he had made an oath to himself to never ever let you become harmed again._

 _He didn´t know why, but he had the urge to protect you, he felt responsilble for you._

 _When you were fifteen you didn´t came home after school and your adoptive mother was worried. It was raining cats and dogs outside and the air was chilling._

 _Happy later found you on an swing in an park, one hour march away from your home. That was although the first time you had met Kozik._

 _They were already full patched members of the tacoman charter of the Sons._

 _That was the reason why your brother wasn´t at home as often as he used to be. You weren´t angry with him. Just sad and disappointed._

 _You had felt left alone and when he embraced you in his strong arms and you were able to smell his scend there was nothing you could do but smile. Everything your classmates had said was gone. Some girls and boys had made fun of you in school. They had called you names for weeks now, you just ignored them as good as possible, but that day they laughed about the fact that your parents were dead._

 _From that day on he called you everyday and had even described you the way towards the Samtac clubhouse in case you needed help. Kozik had given you the number to every phone he owned so you can call him at all time._

 _And that kind off was the case only two month later._

 _The school year was almost over and the big summer holydays had arrived. The group of classmates who had picked on you over the last couple of months had stolen some of your clothes after P.E and when you came back after shower the only thing you had to wear was a oversized t-shirt of your brother and a pantie they hadn´t found._

 _It was impossible to call Happy or Kozik becaus your phone had just broke down._

 _So you had two choices: 1st – take the thirty minute walk home OR 2nd go ten minutes and reach the clubhouse of your brothers M.C, seek refuge and get something to dress._

 _The choise was an easy one._

 _Eight minutes later you made your way through the gates of the garage the charter owned and your brother worked at._

 _Kozik and him were working on their bikes when they spotted you at the entrance._

 _There was no word for the anger Happy felt when he had seen his little sister, standing there in nothing more than a t-shirt and barefoot, in front of him with tear marks on her cheaks._

 _He had taken you towards the room he called his own, in the back of the clubhouse and gave you something to change._

 _The odd pair owned some looks by the other bikers, but Kozik asured them there was no reason to mistrust her: she was Haps sister and with that family._

 _The moment you had told him was happened you could see the anger raise in his eyes even more._

 _It was an friday so there would be an BBQ in the evening and Kozik persuaded Happy that it would do you good to be part of it and to introduce you to his second family._

 _So he had called your mother and you were allowed to stay, under the permission that he would bring you home befor midnight._

 _The evening was fun and you became friends with many of the bikers and even some of the croweaters._

 _From that day on you spend most of your afternoons after school at the clubhouse, doing homework and helping some of the old ladys inside._

 _Some of the guys thought you have to be able to defend yourself and so they started to teach you. You were a natural and soon were able to kick some ass._

 _There was a party the other night and you had been helping at the bar during the party. One Croweater was hitting on your brother and Kozik. She was relatively new and didn´t seem to know who you were. Because when she wanted to fetch a drink for her and the boys she had called you namens. You told her to apologise but she just took the drink in front of her and splashed it in your face. That was when you snapped. You used everything the bikers had shown you and moments later the bitch layed on the floor with you on top smashing her face with the glas she had spilled on you. It shattered and cut her face._

 _It took your brother and Kozik to get you off her- that was the moment you earned your role as Happys Old Lady._

 _You classmates soon had stoped to make fun of you._

 _The reason could be that you were brought and fetched by either your brother, Kozik or one of the prospects. And none would be so stupid to start trouble with the outlaws._

 _Or that there were ´rumors´ that you had cut someones face open._

 _Since that day there was no day you didn´t smiled at your brother._

 _It had broken his heart to leave you behind when he had patched over to Samcro. But he had made sure you were save or ad least he had thought he had._

Happy got rid of his trousers and shirt and layed down next to you. He kissed your forhead a goodnight and put his arm around you like he did when you were younger.

Only moments later both of you were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5- Georgie Caruso

**Next Chapter is online ! I know my grammar isn´t allways right as is my spelling but I hope you like it non the less :)**

 **Here you can read the other Parts of my story :**

The day after the party you hald told everyone the reason for your visit and that was the reason you hadn´t left TM. Not that you had tried but after two weeks of seeing the same four walls, you were tired of it.

"Please Juice. I just want to see something different. I feel like an caged animal."

"Sorry Mili but if I let you leave alone. Happy and Kozik would have my head."

"But I wouldn´t be alone. You would be with me." You tried to coax him.

"I can´t. I have to work. If I don´t finish soon ,Gemma will have my head, too. Sorry about that. But perhaps she can help you."

 _"Fuck you all."_ You thought.

The next day was your chance. Happy and most of the other guys went for an run this morning only Juice , Layla, Gemma, one of the prospects and some mechanics were there.

Gemma was working her ass off in her office and Juice was researching on your ex. So when Layla need someone to go with her to Caracara you was more than eager to join her.

First she wasn´t very lucky about it, she knew what was going on with you, but with the stress the girls had with Caruso she didn´t want to go alone.

Layla and you had hit the road just twenty minutes ago when a red car crossed your line and stopped you.

Two walls of men got out and made their way towards you.

One had dark skin and was bold, the other was white and had a g greasy black pigtail.

"Shit. They belong to Georgie. Stay calm and let me speak."Layla wispered.

"If my eyes don´t lie this is one of the main bitches from Caracara. And who is that? A new one?"

The bald one asked.

"And an beautiful no less." Answered the other.

"Fuck off. We don´t want to have anything to do with your boss."Layla hissed.

"Shut up bitch."

"I know you- you are the girl our boss is looking for since he got the pictures. The Virgin."

"What do you mean?" You asked angrily.

"Oh you know. Our boss talked to you on the phone. He is angry. Very angry-the things you said to him weren´t very nice."

The black haired one touched your cheek.

"And know you are working for his opponent. He will be pissed. But I think he will still take you if you want to change to him."

"Listen buddy I don´t work for anybody jet. I want to compare all offers and see who pays the most. One does not lose her virginity for nothing." You said with an seducing and strong voice. Trying to hide the fear you feeled.

"So I will go with her to my interview today and will be at your bosses tomorrow. Let´s say at 4 pm."

You winked. And gestured Layla to drive again.

The men got out of her way, a bit stunned by your sudden change, and you drove to your destination in silence.

You waited in the car and an hour and a half later both of you arrived back at the TM.

The moment Layla pulled in the parkinglot Kozik approached you. An angry look on his face.

"I will take all the blame. Don´t worry Layla." you wispered to her.

"What do you think you were doing? Your ex and the pervs are still out there and you leave without telling anybody were you´re at." He almost yelled at you.

"I was helping Layla AND we found out who the creep is who wants to make porn with me."

You answered him calm.

His jaw dropped slightly. "Who and how?"

"Georgie Caruso. Two of his men stopped us. Mili told them off. Said she will visit him tomorrow for an interview." Layla answered for you.

" You are not going anywhere near him!" He jelled and all the attention were on you.

You pushed him aside and went towards the clubhousedoor not willing to argue with him in front of his brothers and the three costumers that were at TM.

 _Where is the goof-off who calles himself my brother?_ You asked yourself looking for him in in the clubhouse not wanting to have the same discussion twice.

"HAPPY LOWMAN! Get your ass here now! We have something to discuss!" , you screamed.

Nothing.

"You have ten seconds or I give a shit on your opinion!"

Still nothing.

"He wanted to take a shower.", Chucky informed you.

"His fault!" You simply stated and took a place at the bar.

When you turned around, a beer in your hand, you could see all the bikers who stood outside just minutes ago.

"Koz listen. I don´t know what problems you have with this Georgie guy. But I want to kick his ass and get information about my ex doings. With your help or without!"

Your green eyes flickered in anger.

 _Who does he think he is. Now you has an lead on your ex and an opportunity to kick ones creeps ass and he stands between it. And your brother was nowhere near._

"Whoa you just said Georgie. Do you mean Georgie Caruso?", Chips asked you.

"Yes."

"Doll-"

"What Tig. Just scream it out!"

"What do you want from him?"

"He wants to make porn with me.". You shrugged your shoulders.

Silence.

"Who wants to make porn with you?" your brothers sour voice asked from the corridor leading towards the dorm.

"Georgie Caruso.", Tig answered for you.

"WHAT!"

Two seconds later you could feel his warm and angry breath on your neck.

"He is was the one who had called me the other day. And Layla and I just met two of his man and I told them I will meet him tomorrow at 4 pm. And I will go! I want to know what my ex did."

"You will-" He started.

"go and kick his sorry ass!", you ended.

"Mili listen. This guy is dangerouse. Whe have problems with him all the time." Opie tryed to coax you.

"And why is he still in buisness and alive then?"

"It is not so easy to get near him. We cannot kill him because all would presume we did it. And on the other thing we have nothing against him to threat or coax him out of buisness.", the VP answered you calm.

"But thats perfect!"

"Why is that perfect?" Juice asked puzzled.

"Because I will be near him. He wouldn´t think of anything bad and I can gather informations. His tax- number, adresses and things like that. There will be something for you to work with."

You clarified.

"She got a point brother."

"Thank you Chips."

"I don´t give a shit!" Happy growled.

"´Listen. I don´t want to go in there and lose my virginity. I just want answeres. AND I got a plan. But I will need your help."

"I will chain you to a chair."

"I will escape. You know that. You teached me that. Please just listen to my plan. And then you can scream and tell me how dump I am."

"Go on."He sighted.

"First I will need someone ca my age Caruso and his men don´t know. He is the one who desperetly want to make the movie so I can demand certain things. A cozy location. Not to many people during filming- perfectly just him and the camera-guy- things like that. He will be alone and you can get near him. Steal his Laptop or something like that."

"You are planning a trap. But what if he doesn´t play along?"

"Then I will be near enough to cut his throat my self. I am a girl who is threaten by the ex. I can plead on self defence telling the police I just wanted to ask him to stop calling and then he harassed me- or something like that. "

You looked around.

"I want answers!"

"Church. Now!" The VP called and you were left by the bar hoping they will stick along. You didn´t want to go behind your brothers back. But you would if you must and he knows that.


	6. Chapter 6-The Plan

AN: So there is the next part of my Story. Hope you like it :)

If you want to read the other part first:

The discussion lasted two hours and the only reason your brother had agreed to your plan was that there was no other way of getting the informations you needed.

They had worked out a plan, the only missing thing was your partner in crime.

"We can´t use one of our own Hangarounds or Prospects. The danger they are known by Caruso or one of his men is to great." Chips gave cause to concern.

"Samtac got two new Prospects last week or so. No one here should know them." You thought aloud.

"How do you know that?" Opie asked curiouse from behind you.

"I spoke with Donut a few weeks back- he told me about it."

"I will make the call!" Tig shouted on his way back into church already dialing the number.

Ten minutes later the doors opened again.

"And?" Your brother asked.

"They will be here in a few hours. Told them we need their Prospects to help with something regarding Mili. I swear, as soon Lee had heard your sisters name the bikes were already on the streets."

It was ten o´clock in the evening when five bikes turned into TM´s parkinglot.

The leader was the VP of Samtac shotly followed by Dounut and Hulk. The two Prospects were at the end.

"Let me guess. Your boyfriend did something so bad that not even you, Happy Lowmans Old Lady, could handle it yourself." Donut stated embracing you in a bone-crushing hug. "Because he was jealouse."

You looked at him puzzled.

" I saw the look he gave you when we talked about your car."

"And telling us to leave you alone the other other day nearly screamed ´Jealouse´."

"He did what? When? But more importantly: Why didn´t you call me?" You almost screamed at Hulk.

" He visited the garage the day after we met. And we didn´t told you because we know you can handle yourself well enough and knew you would call for our help if wanted or needed. So why did you went to your brother and not us first?" Hulk aswered calmly leaning his huge body down to hug you.

"I was emberrassed. He tryed to threaten and blackmail me in a nasty way. But can we speak about that inside?"

They nodded and followed you inside the clubhouse and into church, except the Prospects, they had to bring the bags inside.

"So what can our Prospects do we can´t?". The VP asked curious.

"They are young, not allowed to complain and their aura does not scream BIKER jet." You simply stated earning bewildered looks.

"We need someone to play Milis boyfriend." And with that Kozik introduced the plan they had made.

You had left the men inside church and went towards the bar to grab a beer. And prepare something to eat for the guests.

The Samcrow Prospects were at Caracara to watch after the girls, so Chucky helped you prepare some fresh pizza.

When you left the kitchen you clapped the flour of your hands by slapping them against your tights and began to clear the bar so you later could place the pizza trays there.

A coaster slipped down and you had to get around the bar.

The moment yout reached down to grab it someone slapped your behind with an energy that it hurt.

You turned around with a start grabed the arm of the idiot, twisted it and pinned him against the was one of the tacoman Prospects.

"You are the girl Donut and Hulk hugged. Please don´t tell them. I did not think about what I was doing.". He begged getting pale." I will do everything you want."

"I don´t know what happened. But it is his brother you should fear and not your own." Scars voice sounded from the dorms.

"Her- your brother? " He got even more paler.

"Happy Lowman."

"The Tacoman Killer is your br-br- brother?"

"He is."

"Pl- pl- pl- please."

"Scar shut up." You told her. "What´s your name?" You asked the Prospect.

"My name?"

" name."

"Oli."

"Oli. Go inside the kitchen and get the pizza out the oven. I will not tell the others-"

His face lifted."-jet. There is no need for more trouble at the moment. You didn´t know who I was. But now you do. Listen, this is your last chance. You will do whatever I tell you to do Unless one of the Fullmembers tells you otherwise."

"Yes ma´am. Thank you ma´am."

"Don´t tell me that. My name is Mili. The girl over there is Scar or Scarface and the one over there is Chucky. You will help him clean the kitchen."

Oli nodded.

"Scar I will go and take a shower."

"Ok. I will take care of the bar."

Twenty minutes later you changed into a lose short and an old shirt of your brother, big enough to hide the shorts and put your dark-red hair in a loose bun when there was a knocking on your door.

"Come in."

The door opened shyly and you heard Olis voice."Mili, Chucky send me. The pizza is ready."

You followed him back inside the main room and towards the kitchen door. The other Prospect was into an conversation with Scar when you entered.

"Scar. Prospect. Help Chucky with the pizza. I will get the boys." You ordered in a friedly tone.

"Sure. I want to make tea and coffee. You want one?"

"That would be realy nice. Oli, you can get the napkins from under the bar. I don´t think the guys would use dishes."

They did what they were told. The other Prospects seems to think about not to do so. But he didn´t know you. Of all he knew you could be an Old Lady.

And he was smart to think this way. The moment you entered the closed church door without knocking, he knew you were not just some croweater.

"You guys finished with talking?" You asked resting your head on Koziks shoulders hugging him.

"Yeah we finished.", your brother answered.

"Our Prospects are all yours and we will support your brother and the guys with their part of the plan.", the VP told you smiling.

"Then there is pizza wainting for you at the bar. "

The sentenced was only half finished when the bikers jumped and ran towards the meal. Happy send you an disapproving look when he recognised your wearings.

You just smiled at him.

"Man women you are mad wearing nothing more than a tshirt inside a clubhouse full of bikers." Hulk wrapped his treetrunks of arms around your shoulders and kissed your temple.

"Please. As any of you would even look at me wrong."

"We wouldn´t but I can´t speak for our Prospects."

"You do and you know that."

One second later you clinged on his shoulder and laughed.

"Hulk let me down. I am 22 and not the little girl you teached to fight." You giggled.

"You will always be the little girl I used to think of an little sister." Donut told you sitting you down at the bar and started to braid your hair.

"And no one messes with our little Sis." Hap, Kozik, Donut, Hulk and the Tacoman VP called in union.

You looked around, resting on Olis face for some seconds. He gulped.

"Can I choose my partner in crime?" You asked.

"Sure. Oli or Kin. Who do you want ?"

"Oli."

"So Oli it is."

One hour later you left the boys alone and went to bed. You knew they would have THE talk with him.

He waited some minutes to make sure you would stay in the dorm you shared with him. He than grabbed Oli on his collar and dragged him inside church were he was slamed into one of the chairs. The other bikers circled them.

"Listen. The girl you just met means the world to me. And some pile of shit threatended her and made her feel bad. If there would be another way you would nor even see a shadow of her shadow. But there isn´t. Some Asshole wants to make porn with her and you will play her partner.

There will no shoot and you will not even touch her. Your duty is to protect her and help her bait him into our ? One false look or thought and you will regrett it."Happy growled the last sentence.

"Y-y-y-yes Sir."

"If there is even a hint to a hint that the plan is going down. You will protect her with your life and kill the bastard.", Chips made sure.

Oli were only able to nod.


	7. Chapter 7-Execute

_.badumm -_ Your heart beat if you had run a marathon. You tried to calm down in the shower. Letting the hot water ran down your body and scalp. It took you at leat half an hour until you even´thought to be finished.

You just had wrapped a towel around your body when your brother knocked at the door.

"Mili! Everything ok? You need help?"

You opened the door.

"Jesus. Are you refilming ´The Fog´ in there?"

"Very funny."

"I wanted to make sure you alright. Listen we are never far away and Oli is always by your side."

He hugged and kissed your hair.

"Are you trying to calm me or you ? Because it sounds like you are calming yourself."

You grinned at him.

"That´s not funny. This whole plan is fuckin´ dangerouse and I don´t like to leave you alone."

"I know Hap. But this is the only way."

"Yeah but why can´t we bug you?"

"If he is searchin me and find that thing, our Plan is over and Iam done. You know, Hulk told me he trained that Prospect . And if he can survive that, he will be a good bodyguard. Even you got problems fighting him from time to time."

You asured him.

" I will leave you alone so you can make yourself ready. Should I send Laya when she appears?"

"That would be great and a cup of tea please."

Ten minutes later Laya entered your room and handed you a cup of Tea.

"You need help?"

"Yeah. I am not used to be a pornstar, so I need help from the best."

"Don´t let Ima hear you."

"Why? One false word and I would rip her head off . I don´t think to many people would mourn."

"At least none of us women-"

"-And the men only as long as there is no new pussy."

Both of you laughed.

"So. What do you want to wear?"

"I thought about wearing a short black dress with my red heels ."

"And under that?"

"I don´t know. I don´t realy have sexy underwear here."

"Don´t move." With these words Layla left the room,

Some moments later you heard her voice in the main room: _"Alright Ladys, I need every pair of clean, red underwear. And that yesterday!"_

When she entered again you sat there with crossed armes.

"What? It´s a fast solution and you are even able to choose a pair you like if lucky."

"We got five pair of underwear for you.", Scar told you the moment she entered.

She showed them to you: Two of them weren´t covering anything and two others were to big.

"Then this must be it." , you sighted. "Well at least it is covering by boobs and my ass."

"I think it looks cute. Think about it you are a virgin.", Layla said.

"Why are you looking like you are having a PTSD?" You asked Scar.

"Sorry. Just the set belonged to me. The last time I wore it I had sex with Tig..."

You looked shocked and a little bit discusted.

"Don´t worry. I bleached it afterwards. Now let´s get you ready."

The guys sat at the bar when you entered the mainroom behind Scar and Layla.

You wore a short shoulder free black skaterdress with scarlet high heels and nails.

Layla had made you wear a light evening make up to underline the beauty of your green eyes.

You used some black lether straps with little pendants as wristbands to make the look feel more like yourself. Your hair was braided .

When you looked around uncertain when you heard a silent wistle. Your eyes locked with Koziks and let out a small breath, you didn´t want to see your brothers face, fearing his reaction.

"You look beautiful Mili."

"Wow- Doll. If you weren´t Haps little sister-"

"You´re stunning."

"Mili if you had looked like that at your Prom I had to scared that boy away." Your brother said.

This made you laugh.

" That _boy_ was a prospect of an other charter further north who was in town for a run. And that was the only reason you allowed him to go with me. Don´t denie it" you answered letting your brother looked stunned.

"How-"

"-do I now that? _Yes_ I met him at the diner I worked that time. I send you a picture, like you asked me to, after we desided to meet again for a date. So I assume you had a little talk to him and told him not to tell me. When you saw how happy I was you told him not to tell me he is a prospect ."

"That does not explain anything."

"- Than at the party I heard the others speak about the prospect but I never saw any, and when he fetched me some days later to get some ice cream and ran into you. He wasn´t scared, well not like any other would like,when a bald fully tattoed man with a toothpick in his mouth, wearing the cut of an motorcycle club opens the door. And when I asked him to go to prom with me he looked to you , even when it was less than a second."

Your brother flinched caught.

"He looked terrified when he caught me for prom. Never wanted to touch me- not even for a dance. I asked him if you had talked to him. He said nothing but gulped and I saw the same look in his face your prospect had not three weeks earlier. WhenKozik had told him to catch me after school and you had let him swear to never get near me without his permition, after his flirt attempt the other night, and we ran into you at the club house."

Kozik laughed and squeeced Haps shoulder. "Man, I told you the plan won´t work. Your sister is to smart for you."

He looked angry at him and growled.

The others just laughed.

"I know why you did it. And I hope for your sake the boy is now patched in. I know his year was over after the run and you had told him he would never get his leather if he did something you wouldn´t approve that evening. Now let´s back to our plan. Where is Oli?"

"He is waiting outside with Juice.", Chips told you.

"I know you want to speak with him. I will go outside, so Juice can wire me and send him in."

You hugged your brother and earned a kiss on your temple.

Scar accompanied you outside to make sure you don´t fall.

"Oli inside they want to talk to you." Scar told you him the moment they reached them at the pickniktables.

He nodded and went inside.

Juice looked you over and you could hear his intern whistle through his eyes.

"Earth to Juice. You wanted to hide a tracking device. "

"...-"

"Juice!" you shoke his shoulder.

"..-Sorry. Yes. Here. Hap gave me this locked . I hid the tracker inside and glued it, so they can´t open it."

He wanted to hand you a little heart-shaped silver-locked.

"Or do you want me to allocate it?"

"That would be wonderfull."

Juice fiddled with the closing when you heard someone clear his raspy throat.

"You need help?", your brother asked behind you two.

"I think Juice can handle it himself. Don´t you?"

"Yes. Yes.- Here you go!", he said and took a step back quickly. Avoiding to look at your brother.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes. Oli and you will take a car we towed some weeks ago and never were catched."

Tig handed him the key to a black SUV.

"We will follow you in some distance so noone would assume we belong to but near enough to be at your side in less than three minutes. If anything goes down." Chips told you.

When Oli and you entered Carusos buero you were greeted by an little fat man with short blond hair.

"Ah. Nice you decided to think about the job I offered you the other day. I was a bit offended by what you had said to me."

"I want to apologise to you. I had some problems with a guy who played tricks on me for some days and I thought you were him."

"Then you are forgiven. So who is the young man with you?" He asked with a smile but you could say he was not amused.

"This is Oli. He is my boyfriend."

"So?"

"You said, you want to make a porn movie with me. And when your men talk with you, you know I am still a virgin."

His smile grew wider.

"Usally I would not consoder this, but I really need the money. So I wanted to offer you a compromise. I will make a movie for you. But only with my boyfriend, in a cozy location with only you and maximal one guy to film it. You will have all rights for the film and I will only get one paycheck, so I can pay my study-loans." You let your silent voice trample a bit to seem shy.

Oli had one of your hands in his and strode with his thump over the back of your hand to calm you down.

You gulped.

"So what do you say?"

"Mhm. I don´t know. About what amound do we speak?"

"I need 1678,58 dollars."

"And what do you mean with cozy location? A forrest. Hotelroom."

"A motel room would be enough. Just not in a Studio with so many witnesses."

You said shy but firm.

"Said sounds ok. I will check one or two things and then I will tell you my desicion."

He gestured you to wait outside in the waiting-room.

Both of you looked at you questioning if the plan would work."

Five minutes later Caruso asked you to join him in his office again

"I agree on your conditions under one condition: We will shoot today and and I choose the Motel we use."

"I can live with that."

"Then you only need to sign this contract and we are ready to go."

"Here you go. But can I have a copy please?" You asked him inocently.

He nodded and gave you your own copy. Know the club had everything they needed do blackmail him later if necsessary.

"My secretary booked a motel room. I will drive you to our destination. My worker will meet us there."

Oli kissed your cheek.

You had agreed he need to do things like that to underlin your camouflage.

It took you all twenty minutes to reach the motel.

The cameras were already prepared and ready to use.

Your brother had agreed on waiting befor storming into the room , so Caruso wouldn´t be expecting something.

"We are ready to start. Please don´t mind us." Caruso said.

Oli and you began to kiss shyly.

His hands caressing your sides and back, his mouth wandered to your throat and cheekbones.

Your hands found their way to his muscles under his shirt and began to lift it. You can feel him smile on your colarbone .

He breaked his kisses to take of his shirt and opened the zipper of your dress slowly.

You nearly forgott about the world around you and your plan, until you thought you heard the rumble of motorbikes in the distance.

You know the Prospect had heard them to and took it as the hint to get you on the bed.

He let the dress fall to the floor and lifted you up. Just to lay you down on the bed moments later.

Never stop kissing you.

His right hand squezzed your butt, while leaning on the other.

You couldn´t deny that you kind of like all of that. Would it be in another situation you were sure to kill your brother the moment of entering the room.

There were silent stepps outside the door before three knock sounded. It was the sign for you to get cover. Oli imediatly shifted his body between you and Caruso just moments befor latter angryly opened the door a split. Half a second later your brother pressed said against the wall followed by Kozik, Chibs, Tig and Jax. All guns raised.

Tig emediatly pointed his gun at the camera man and threaten him to kill him , if he would tell the cops. He closed the door after he left shaking.

Oli gave you his shirt , that layed next to you on the bed, to cover yourself and disgiused you from the eyesight of the others until you had took it on.

You were greatful about this. Even thinking Tig could see you in the underwear Scar had worn while having sex with him, made you faint almost emediatly.

"What the fuck? I am having a shoot here! It´s not my fault your ugly bitch didn´t persuaded her to work for you bastards. Now let me go , you little son of a bitch!"

You growled and took a step forward, Oli trying to stop you by grabbing your arm.

Kozik wanted to stop you to, but when he saw the angry look in your eyes he stepped aside.

"Hap, move!" You growled.

Carusos eye went wide in confusion. "Wha-"

"Shut up Asshole!" You punched him in his face.

"Never ever say something like that about my mother or brothr again.!"You growled and kneed him in his gutt.

The other flinched, but Happy just laughed.

"You little bitch!"he snarrled.

Now it was your brothers turn to break his nose.

"Enough! I believe you now understand that this never was a normal shoot for you, but a trap. I will tell you how it will work. We have questions, you will answer and than you will leave our girls alone!" Jax said.

"Fuck you!"

"I wanted to offer you the easy way, but now we will go the hard way. You don´t answer or your answer isn´t satisfactory my friend Happy over there will have his fun with you. And the fact the girl you wanted to make porn with is his little sister won´t be in your favor. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"You told Mili someone had sent you pictures of her because of wich you decided to call her. How did you get these?" He asked his first question.

"One day I found them in my Mail. Her number was written on the back with the sentence ´I like it different.´. I have no idea who put them in my postbox."

"We know who it was. Has anybody of your personal seen someone, a car or something that belonged to the person that send you them?"

"No!"

"Liar." You mumbled.

"What?"

"I said he is a liar. There is a hidden cam over his entrance. It has to record something."

"Bitch. Who do you think you are?"

"My sister! Now quiet!"

Some questions later, Caruso was forced to enter the security records over Juices laptop.

They saw how your ex drove by and threw the pictures in the box. They noted the licence plate and Oli drove you back to TM.

The Boys wanted to ask Caruso some more questions and you didn´t care what happend with this asshole.


	8. Chapter 8- The calm befor the storm

**I just want to inform you, that the other chapters are now rewritten :) hope they are easier to read now;)**

When Oli pulled the SUV back into the parkinglot, Hulk and Juice emidiately were by your side.

You were still wearing Olis shirt, so his upper body was naked, earning him a disapproving look from Hulk and one of jealousy(?) by Juice.

"Tig already called. Glad your plan get you inside. Don´t like people prying on my lil sis."Hulk hugged you.

"Yeah. Scar just made tea and Gemma did one of her prized cakes." Juice added.

"Cake ´s just the thing I need right now. But I should change first. The underwear is a bit unconfortable and I don´t thing Hap would appreciate me wearing only a shirt and lingerie in an clubhouse full of bikers. Don´t want to cause any deaths. Well without reason that is." You answered.

You decided to take a shower to get all the make-up off your body, and you felt a bit dirty.

When you came out of the little bathroom, only wrapped in a big towel, you nearly ran into Juice

He looked at you like a deer in the spotlight.

"Mili I-" he starred at you.

"Juice what are you doing here?" You asked a bit shocked.

"I wanted to regain the -the – the locked and thought you were still in the shower." He blushed embaressed, you could feel something in his pants grow.

You turned around and grabbed the wanted locked from the table and handed it to the biker.

"Here you go. Are the others back?"

"Thanks. No not jet, but they should be in a few hours. I will go back in the main room." And gone he was.

You hurried to put clothes on and decided against drying your hair, only doing a quick messy bun.

Back in the main room, Scar handed you a cub of tea and a piece of cake. It was still warm.

"The others are all outside." She informed you.

You thanked her, the cake already in your mouth, and stepped outside.

Donut and Kin were working on their bikes, the Tacoman VP and Juice sat in front of his laptop, looking something up , Hulk and Oli were nowhere to be seen.

You sat down on the apron of the ring, nibbling on your drink, enjoying the sun.

One hour later you felt someone sit next beside you.

"A penny for you thougths?" Hulk asked you.

"Tomorrow is Friday right? That means there will be a party. Last time some creep made pictures of me and send them to me. Call me paranoid, but I fear that will happen again."

"Hay, come on. Now there are five more of us and even more will come if we call. And if you stay inside, it is impossible to come to you. I know it´s not like you to stay inside, so at least don´t go outside alone. I can stay at your side at all times, or order one of our prospects to do so."

He layed his hughe arm around your shoulders.

"No need for that. I don´t want to destroy the party for anyone. But I promise, I will only leave the clubhouse with one of you guys by my side." You smiled at him.

"Come here. Everything will be ok, and your ex will end in the deps of the forrest in little pieces. If not, you have an entire MC to hide and protect you until he is."

He hugged you.

"Can you do me a favor and go into town with me tomorrow morning? I need a new pair of glasses. I think I lost mine in Carusos Buero and don´t want to go back there."

"Sure lil one."

"Excuse me, but Gemma asked me to fetch Mili. " Oli said from the side, he didn´t dared to look her in the eye.

"You know what she want?"you asked.

"Something about food, I think."

"Ok. I´m comin´."

"Do your magic girl."Hulk laughed.

You flipped him the finger with a grin, that showed you dind´t ment it that way, and followed the prospect inside and towards the kitchen.

"Gemma hi, Oli said you want to see me?", you greeted the queen of Samcrow with respect.

"Yes. I overheard Donut and Hulk talk about a chili you made back in tacoma, and were wondering if you could cook it with me, you know as a little thank you for the guys for comin down here."

"Sure thing, but I will take some time and it´s already 9 pm. We could start, but it will be ready for tomorrows lunch- Sorry."

"Nah no need for that. Then lets get´s started."

It was luck, the Samcrow supply room had everything you need. Ground meat,tomatoes , tomato juice , chillis, chilipulver , paprica, pepper,salt,oregano,onions and canned corn.

Gemma and you needed the next hour to prepare and mix everything.

"It will need to cook the next hours slowly and someone has to stir it every hour to prevent it from burning."You told her.

"Chucky and the Prospects can take care of that. Now lets get back inside the mainroom."

Your brother and the otheres weren´t back jet.

"Chucky. You and the prospects make sure the chili get stirred every hour or more, so it doesn´t burn. " Gemma ordered befor leaving.

"Night everyone!"

Two hours later the sound of a running shower woke you up from an dreamless sleep.

Shortly later, your brother stepped out the bath, wearing a pair of shorts to sleep.

"Did I woke you?" He asked in a rusky and tired voice.

"Yeah but don´t worry. I am only glad you are back. Thought something had happened. Oh and befor I forget. Hulk will go into town with me to get a new pair of sunglasses, I left mine in Carusos buero or car."

"Don´t take to long."

"We won´t. Promise. You got everything you need?"

"Yeah. Caruso won´t make to much trouble from now on."

"Glad to hear."

Just minutes later you and Happy felt asleep. You were snuggled in his side.


	9. Chapter 9-The Misunderstanding

When you woke up the other morning( it was still early), you grabbed a pair of denim shorts, a black top and knotted a SOA hoody around your waist. The mobilephone secure in the left poket , you made your way out of the dorm towards the main room.

The moment Kozik saw your morning hair ( that stood in every damn direction) he almost died laughing. Earning him a glare that challenged your brothers.

"Wouldn´t I know it better, I would say you had special company tonight."

"Does anyone has a brush or comb? I couldn´t find mine in the bathroom. Preferebly before Hap sees me like this, killing someone as a result. Probably one of the prospects."You asked Kozik and Tig.

"Sorry Doll. But I think Juice might have one. He´s in his dorm, third on the right."

You thanked him with a wink and went to look for the young Biker.

 _Tock Tock Tock_

"Come in." He answered.

"I can´t find my brush and Tig said you-" You started while opening the door but what you saw made you pause for a short moment.

"- might have one-."

Juice stood in front of you, bare chest, only with a towel around his waist.

"-Sorry. My haire can wait. I will- come back when- you are dressed."

He looked a bit confused at first.

"Sorry , thought you were the Prospect, he- doesn´t matter. You need a brush?", he asked, getting redder and redder.

"Wait a sec, I will put something on and go looking for it. I usualy use a comb, but I should have it somewhere."

He quickly grabbed a boxershort and his worktrousers, befor disappearing in the little bathroom. Less then a minute later he exited again.

Scratching his head, he thought about the place where he had seen it last.

In the meantime, you appreciated the view.

 _Damn he´s looking good._

"Ahh, found it. Here. Give it back when you´re done."

He handed you his brush with the most adorable smile you had ever seen.

 _Damn is that cute._

He caught you staring.

"Mili ? Everything right?"

"Yepp. Sorry. Not realy awake jet."

And to underline the alibi , you yawned.

"I will leave you alone then. Thanks for the brush again."

Grabbing the brush you opened he door. Running straight into your brother.

He looked at you ( specialy your hair) and when his eyes felt on the still shirtless Juice, you could feel his anger rise.

"Koz! Get here know!"You screamed, hoping he would still be at the bar with Tig. You know what wprobably would happen know.

"Hap. It´s not what it looks like. " You heard Juice pleadingly behind you.

 _Shut up! Don´t make it any worse!_

"Hap. Leave him alone. Nothing happened."

A deep growl escaped his throat.

You heard Juice jump behind you.

"Koz! Tig! Anybody! I really could need help!"

You grabbed the Tacoman Killers arm, when he began to walk towards the younger biker, and went into the other direction, trying to drag him with you.

He began to ball his hands into fists.

"Hap. Breathe. I swear nothing happend. Let´s get back to the main room and let Juice put something on. And THEN we will talk."

But you know he did not listen. His stare got colder and colder, his breathing short, you can´t stop him much longer.

You saw Hulk approching, who, you asumed, heard your shout for help.

He quickened his steps, when he saw the look on your brothers face.

When he was near enought, you shouted.

"Juice. Get in your bathroom and lock it!"

He did as you said. Your brother darted forward, slamming his fists against the thick bathroom door.

Hulk grabbed him, and threw him out off the open dormroom.

"Hap. Stop it." Know you were getting angry. Why wouldn´t he listen to you?!

"Get out of my way Hulk. I will kick his ass."

"No you won´t! Mili, what happened here?"

"I couldn´t find my brush so I asked if someone could lent me one. Tig said Juice might have one so I went to asked him. He gave me the brush and I wanted to go back to brush my hair. When I opened the door, Hap stood there. You can asume the rest."

 _No need to add fuel to the fire, telling them he was almost naked, wouldn´t do good._

"I will get your brother outside to calm down, you get the poor boy and tame your hair. When you´re finished come outside. He will be calm by then."

You nodded and turned around, sending one last angry glare towards your brother.

As soon as, Hulk and your brother were around the corner , you knocked on the door Juice was hiding behind.

"Juice, my brother is gone. It´s safe to come out know."

Seconds later, the door opened and a shocked looking biker stepped outside.

"Hulk brought him outside. We will wait until my hair is tamed and then join them."

He just nodded.

You needed almost ten minutes to unknot and braid your hair.

Juice had put a shirt , socks , boots and his cut on in the meantime.

"Ready?"

"Not realy, but I think it´s only will get worse if I wait to face him. Man I never wanted to be on his bad side."

"I don´t believe there is one who wants to be on my brothers bad side." You answered him simply.

Both of you stopped at the door.

"Let me get outside first. See where they are." You told him.

Stepping outside you scaned the parking lot, searching for your brother and Hulk.

They stood inside the boxing ring, they probably had sparred.

"Is it safe to come out?"

Hulk glanced shortly at his brother and then nodded.

Eyes fixed on your brothers, you grabbed Juice wrist and dragged him towards the boxing ring.

He struggled against you.

Hulk stepped forward, so he stood in front of Happy in case he snapped again.

"H-H-Happy I swear. Nothing happened. I just gave your sister my brush." The young biker stuttered.

"And why were you only wearing trousers?", he growled.

"I thought it was the prospect when she knocked."

"If you don´t believe him, why wouldn´t you believe me?" You asked your brother.

He sat down.

"Hmpf. I believe you. It´s just all the shit that happening right now."

Kneeling next to him, you hugged him thight.

"I can´t imagine how it is for you. But please don´t go after your brothers. Not for me. I swear there is nothing you should be afraid of. Can I leave you two alone and go with Hulk into town, to get a pair od sunglasses, Or do I have to fear for someones life?"

"No. I will talk to him. Without hurting him. Go , get the sunglasses. If you see something to wear you like. Get it to. You should use the party tonight to relax a bit."

Your brother handed you a one hundred dollar bill.

"Hap. You don´t need to do that. Nothing that happened is your fault."

"Go. Gemma will be angry if you two aren´t back till lunch."

He hugged you again and you and Hulk left for town. You riding behind him on the back of his Harley.

Stopping in the middle of the town, next to some clothing stores. The both of you were earning some curiouse glances.

When you entered the second store, your eyes felt onto a sleeveless dress.

It had a black top and a plaided deep blue skirt.

 _That would fit perfectly with my boots._

"Hulk. What do you think?"

"About the dress? Skirt´s not to short. I think your brother would like it. Try it on."

You grabbed your size and disappeared into the dressing room.

It fitted perfectly and when you looked into the mirror, you felt good.

"So it´s true what everybody says regarding women. Shopping helps against everything."

The hughe biker laughed when he spotted your smile.

"You should buy it and wear tonight and enjoy yourself."

"I think I will take it. Have you seen sunglasses somewhere?" You asked through the courtain.

"I think there are some at the counter."

It was obviouse that the young women, who was around your age, were nervouse around your companion. He wasn´t her usual costumer."

While she helped you decide which pair of sunglasses you should buy, her eyes darted towards Hulk on more than one occasion.

"I I will talke these glasses and the do I owe you?"YOu politely asked the sailswomen.

"99$. 29 for the glasses and 70 for the dress."

You paid and left the shop to drive back to TM.

All in all you were gone for two hours and when you pulled back into the parkinglot you felt relieved when you saw your brother and Juice drink a beer together.

"Found something?"your brother asked the moment you stood infront of him.

You stole a slipp of beer from him befor you answered.

"Yepp. You will see it tonight.I will go inside and help Gemma with the last preparations for the chilli. See ya later Juice "

In the afternoon, Gemma asked for your help preparing food for the party.

It took you , with Scars help, three hours to get the different kinds of meat, salat, and bread ready for the evening.

While you did this, both of you talked about everything that happened and more.

"Chucky. Is there a free dorm room I could sleep in tonight?"

"Why? Happened something between you and your brother?" He asked you, his voice full of worry.

"Na. He deserves a night to enjoy himself. He hadn´t had one of the croweaters or sweatbutts, or any other pussy. With me sleeping in his dorm, no wonder. He needs to release steam and I will make room for him to do so. But I don´t think he would appreciate me sleeping in the same room as one of his brothers. Koz and the Tacoman guys don´t count, but they deserve it as much as any other."

"I think there is one free, but I am not sure. I will take a look and give you the information as soon as I can."

You thanked him with a little wave and made your way to your brothers doorm to get ready for the party.


	10. Chapter 10-A night to relax

Happy looked down towards your hands, you had sneeked around his waist. Your head layed on his back, and you listened to his calm heartbeat.

"I asked Chucky if there is one of the doorms left for me to stay in tonight."

He turned around with a frown on his face.

"Don´t look at me like that. You need to have a night of your own and do what you always do after a party."

"Milli-"

"You are sharing your dorm with me the whole time. You never thought about yourself these past days. You need this. You need to release steam. You almost killed Juice today because you are loosing control. And don´t worry. There is a whole clubhouse full of bikers between any intruder and me. Please Hap. Enjoy yourself - for me."

"I will try."

He hugged you tight and kissed you on your forehead.

"Come on, lets get ready. I want to see what you brought. Hulk didn´t want to tell me."

"You will like it."

You waited for him to get ready and leave the dorm himself.

As soon as the door closed after him, you took the dress out of the bag and started to get ready yourself.

After a quick shower, you put your hair into big curlers and started to finish make up.

It was a decend one, so no one would mistake you for a sweatbutt or croweater.

Your hair dried , you put on the dress and heels.

After a quick check, you released the hair, enabling it to flow around your head and shoulders in big waves and curls.

With a pounding heart, you entered the mainroom and walked towards your brother.

Happy and Kozik sat at the bar, diskussing something you couldn´t understand.

"So, what you think? Am I allowed to join the party or do I have to hide in one of the dorms?"

Both their heads turned towards you. Kozik´s had a smile, Happy´s a frown.

 _Why ?_

"Lookin´ beautiful sweatheart. Am I right brother?" Kozik asked his brother.

"Yeah. Hope I don´t need to kill a brother today. But I like it. Though the skirt could be longer."

"Longer? It´s already reaching my knees. "

He only cocked an eyebrow on your little outburst.

"Hulk said it looks good and aint not to short." She pouted."No muffin for you next time."

"Ohh, sure you don´t want to take that back Happy? Last chance."

The blond biker laughed.

"You wearin something beneath that?" Your brother asked again.

"Nothing. Naked like the day I were born", You answered cooly, starting to get pissed.

Earning a deep glare by a breathless brother.

"Jesus. Who do you think I am ? A whore? Of course I am wearing underwear beneath the dress, and I will put a pair of shorts on, befor the sparty starts. I aint a Sweetbutt. You should really know me better."

Anger was visible in your voice.

 _Does he really think , with everything going on, I would walk around dressed like a whore?_

"I am always wearing something beneath." with these words you walked away, not wanting to get in an arguement with your brother tonight. You really wanted to relax, you deserved it.

You headed towards the door. But when you reached out for the doorknop, you remembered the promise given to Hulk.

You looked around, searching for the hughe biker.

 _Maybe he´s outside?_

The young women opened the door and peeked outside.

It was already 7pm and the party would start soon.

Hulk lend on one of the ringpoles.

"Sometimes I hate my brother." You sighted. "Can you believe he said the skirt should be longer.?"

"Na. Its long enough. Don´t listen to him. He´s just worried. I think you look beautiful."

"Ohh thank you. I know why you are one of my , do you know who will be here tonight?"

"As much as I know, only Samcrow, the five of us and maybe five Nomads. And the usual Croweaters, Sweatbutts and wifes of course."

"Just a little party then. Thank god."

"Jepp, just a little one. So if you want to crash, there are just a fiew witnesses." he laughed.

"Who told you my gameplan for tonight?" You answered with a smile on your face.

"What would I do without you ?"

"Right now? Probably trying to kill your brother because he had probably killed the mohawk boy earlier."

"Probably."

Both of you sat quietly next to each other for some minutes, watching Oli and the other prospect starting the BBQ,.Then the first Nomad turned into the parkinglot.

"Let´s head back inside. Your brother should be sorry by now" He winked and pulled her with him.

"He should. I told him he will never ever get a muffin again.", YOu answered with a little laugh in the voice.

"If not. I will happily take his." Was his answer, bevor heading inside the clubhouse.

"I bet"

Once back inside, Hulk joined his brothers at the bar.

"What are you doing Juice?"

He looked up startled and surprised. "I -uhm- I am checking the cams, to make sure they are working correctly. And I am arranging a private server, so we can save the records for some time. You know to check afterwards if someone was there to try something. Usually they don´t record you know" He answered shy.

"Please tell me you wount be sitting here this whole evening, watching these screens." You looked ad him sternly.

"Why do you look angry all of the sudden? No, the prospect and Scar will look at the screen. The Laptop will be over at the bar."

"Good. Because I don´t want you to miss the fun. Specially after your near- death experience this morning. We need to have a drink or two together and maybe a little round of billiard or cards."

He started to smile.

"-But NO Strippoker" She quickly added.

Now he looked shocked again.

"I -I- I would have never suggested that."

"I know. But these rooms have ears and we don´t want someone to have false hope or intentions, do we?"

He started to work again on his laptop. But glanced up every other second.

That didn´t get unnotices by you.

"Spit it out Juice. Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I, well you look good today. Not that you look bad the other days. You looke beautiful there to, but- " He frowned."-I should shut up now."

 _You don´t look bad yourself Juicy._

"You broke our IT." Tragger laugh behind you. "But he´s right. Ya looki´ georgeouse tonight doll. Wouldn´t kick ya off my bed ."

He held out a beer bottle,you greatfully accepted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

The evening was fun. Everybody forgot the things that happened for a little while.

Booze and beer seemed to flow endless. You played billiard and darts against half of the Tacoma and SAMCROW bikers. Sometimes winning, sometimes loosing.

The party weren´t even nearly the end, when you noticed your brother leaved for his dorm, a Sweetbutt flung over his shoulder.

 _I knew you would follow my suggestion. Have fun ,you deserve it._

You were in the middle of a staring contest with Juice ( one you would clearly win), when Chucky came over. Looking a bit worried.

"Whats wrong?" Juice asked him.

"Well. One of the Nomads puked on the bed in the dorm I readied for you ,Milli, and it all soaked . Your things as well."

"So you are telling me, the place where I wanted to crash isn´t any more?"

He nodded in shame.

"You can sleep in my dorm. I can crash on one of the couches." Juice imediatly stated.

"No."

"What- why?"

" I will not occupy your room and have you crashed on one of these couches." You stated stern.

"It´s ok."

"No either we both sleep in oyur dorm or none of us. And don´t argue with me on this."

"But, what about your brother. I don´t want to die." He squeaked.

 _Ok now he is paniking._

"Juice. What do you think what upset him more. Me sleeping in your dorm, as well as you, or sleeping in the main room on the floor?"

He frowned.

"Exactly. He will be more pissed if I sleep on the floor in the mainroom. So do you have an shirt I could borrow to sleep in?"

You had already turned and walked towards the dorm.

"Yer comin?"

The young biker handed your an old shirt and a pair of boxers to change into.

"You can change, I will grab something to drink for tonight, you want something yourself?"

"Yeah. You can bring me a bottle of water. I will change in the meantime."

He nodded and left the dorm.

When he returned. you had occupied his bed and were snuggling the sheats.

"I will turn around so you can get changed yourself."You told him sleepy.

You felt the matress dip, when he laided down next to you, but he cept as much distand as possible. Nearly falling of his own bed.

"Juice. I wont bite. Get YOUR ass in YOUR bed, the way it belongs. Or do I need to help you?"

It took some seconds, but he decided to listen to his guest.

"Happy will kill me if he sees us like that."he mumbled paniked.

 _Calm down boy._

"Juice for your own sake, stop worrying and start sleeping." You mumbled tired , starting to get angry.

"And don´t you dare to apologise now."

Not long after, both of you were fast asleep.

A tickle on your back woke you up, a few hours later.

The frown on your face deepened when you felt weight around your waist, that weren´t there befor.

 _What the...Juice?_

And indeed , Juice had snuck his arm around you and were snuggling his forhead against your head, letting his breath tickle you.

It was to dark in the room for your eyes to recognise any features, but he seemed to be relaxed.

 _This feels-good. I wonder..._

A stir behind ended your thoughts, making you stopt breathing for a second fearing the young biker might wake up.

But he only snuggled deeper into your back. His upper body was now pressed against you.

With a smile and a warm feeling in the chest, you slipped back into a deep and restorative sleep.


	11. Chapter 11-Teaching a lesson

**Thank you MELYLOOP ;)And you too, whoever commented as"guest" ;). I know my grammar and spelling isn´t quite well. But I am trying to work on it, while I write my stories.**

 **I hope you like this chapter as well and don´t get to mery sue with Milli in this chapter..**

Waking up was hard for you. For once you had an hangover ( you would definetly deny if asked), but secondly there was still an arm wrapped around your body.

 _So it wasn´t a dream._ You smiled.

With every breath you took in his smell. It was of leather, booze and _weed? Damn Juice how much do you smoke, that you body smells like it?_

 _I can´t believe you were even able to freak out yesterday._

Movement behind you pulled your focus to how close your bodys were and to the thing that was pressing against your ass.

 _Men..._

Juice moved again, showing he was wakin up himself. His grasp deepend , just to loose emidietly after that. He backed up, falling off his bed with a loud _thoud._

You surpressed an laugh and turned around towards him.

"Good morning Juice. Hows the floor?"

His face had an nice contrast between his mowhawk an his reddening face.

"I – I am sorry. I didn´t mean to."

"Jesus Juice. Why do you always apologise. There´s nothing you need to apologise for."

"I touched you and -"

"Have a boner? Man. You are a man. You get these things on differnet occasions. And I feel flattered that I am the reason for this. And to the touching thing. It made me feel save. "

Juice looked at you surprised.

"You are not angry with me? I thought with your ex-"

"Where are you going with these thoughts?"

He just looked away.

"Juice?" You asked stern.

"I mean, with everthing going on, waking up with someone laying on top of you with a boner must freak you out." He wispered.

Now you sat up. A bit angry at his habits.

"To get this clear. There is no reason for you to feel this way. It´s the situation that gets to me- not knowing who is involved, not knowing when it will be over and all this shit. If he suddenly stood there in front of me. I would kick his ass to the moon and back. And then Hap and the others would get their way with him. Don´t think I am a damsel in distress, who is freaked out at every touch or look someone is giving her. Did I get myself clear?"

 _Now he is even more ashamed. How cute._

"Sorry. I didn´t mean to offend you. I think I will take a shower." With this words he was in the little bathroom.

 _Shit I scared him away. Well done Mili._

You decided to dress and get something for breakfast, hoping you wouldn´t ran into your brother again.

But you were lucky. There was only one other in the mainroom.

"Morning Hulk. Slept well?"

He just nodded and mentioned you to sit next to him.

"Let me grab a tea first. Wanna have coffe?" You asked him disappearing in the kitchen.

"Sure. But that should be the prospects job. Were are they ? Oli, Kin and your two?"

"Ours are at Caracara and I have no idea were the other two are."

"They´re on the way to get everything for breakfast.", Chucky informed them entering the mainroom.

"Good. I´m starving." You laughed." Wanna get outside till they´re back?"

Hulk stood up as an answer and held the door open for you.

When you sat down on top of the camping tables, Hulk started to grin.

"So what about you and the mohawk boy? Saw you coming out of his doorm again. You want him to get killed by yer brother?"

You looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"It´s not what you think it is." you quickly answered, earning an rased eyebrow.

"I had asked Chucky about staying in one of the empty dorms, but one of the Nomads had puked all over the bed and my things. When Chucky told me , he offered me to sleep in his dorm and he would crash on one of the couches. You all were already crashed or gone. I took his offer and shared his dorm with nothing happened, then having a decend and relaxing nightsleep for the first time in days."

The bige biker smiled at you.

"Would something have happened if Happy wouldn´t be some doors down the aile, the boy not have nearly died that morning and everything going on right now?"

"´re you asking if I am interested in that boy?"

"Maybe. So, do I need to have a talk with him?"

"I like ´s cute. But I don´t think you would ever have a talk with him. He nearly fainted when we got into the dorm ´Hap will kill me. ´he mummbled more then once. Even when he wouldn´t be afraid of my brother, he would treat me right. Scar said he never touched one of the croweaters."

He nodded understanding and layed an arm around her shoulders hugging her.

"So you are interested?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I have other things on my head know."

"Understandable. You know you can always come to me ´, when you need help?"

"You know. I still have the feeling, I am watched from afar. "

"You wanna get in the ring, to clear yer head? And to send a message to anyone that is lookin?"

"You volunteering?" Grinning at him in excitement you turned around.

"Sure. But only for warm up. You can fight Kin. He things he´s the best. Could need a little smack on his head to put his brain in the right place again."

"I am eager to help you with that."

"Get your things and we can warm up after breakfast." Your friend told you nodding towards the prospects , who carried bags of food into the clubhouse.

"Hell yeah."

You jumped up.

"Let´s go."

Running through the door ´, you heard him laugh from behind.

"Scar. You got any training gear I can lend?" You emediatly asked the woman.

"What are you up to?"

You only grinned like a crazy girl.

"Ring?"

"Ring!"

"Who?"

"First Hulk for warm-up , then Kin." You had already joined her at the bar.

"You gonna kill the poor boy."

"Na. There are enough to stop me."

"Why him?" she asked curiouse.

"Hulk said his brain need a relocation."

"Who´s brain need a relocation?" You heard Tig asked behnd the both of you.

"Kin." Scare answered for you.

"And how -?" He began but was interrupted .

"Milli is going in the ring with him." Hulk answered from the bar.

"You kiddin´?" The black haired biker asked, like Hulk was joking.

"No. She has to clear her head and send a message to, whoever is stalking her. And our prospect need to get his head readjusted."

"When?"

"After breakfast."

"What´s after breakfast?" Kozik asked entering the main room.

"I am going inside the ropes with Kin."

"Bring it girl. Just boxing? "

"Don´t know. Hey Hulk- just boxing, or full contact?" You asked him.

"What ever you want."

Your grinn got wider.

Not many know, but the SAMTAC guys, had not only teached you to hit someone, but to be alble to defend yourself even in a streetfight, using submission hold, kicks and so on.

Some would beieve you could win a MMA match.

But you were never one to fight unless needed, so you never thought about that. You just trained with him or one of the guys once a week.

Kozik had given you a pair of shorts, his fight gloves and a white t-shirt.

You gladly accepted and went outside to warm up with Hulk.

He had pads in his hands and told you to throw punches and kicks at them.

"You missed the last trainings, but you are still in a good shape."

You nodded in acknowledgment.

Dounut and the Tacoma VP had joined you outside, as well as two of the Nomads.

Tig and Kozik had went inside to get the Prospect outside.

"Whats going on here?" The Queen of Samcrow asked.

"Milli is going to kick our prospect ass for his comment yesterday at the party. Dounut informed her.

She seemed not to be convinced, but her expression changed, when you suddenly threw Hulk on the matt.

You would never be able to do that in a real fight against him. He was monster of a man, but you were warming up and the possibility of you downing Kin was high enough to him let you do this.

Just to warm up your ground work.

You sad on his hips, throwing punches at the peds he held in front of his face.

"Go for submission." He said to you.

So you grabbed one of his armes, turned around on his chest, and pulled him into an to him tapping out.

"You warmed up?" He asked.

"Yeah. What did Dounut mean, about Kin doing a stupid comment?"

"You were supposed to fight and not to listen to the others." Your trainer scolded you.

"Always be aware of your surrounding. You told me that more than once. You winked ad him.

"I don´t anything about the exact worting, but I think he was saying something about one of the old Ladys. And that he sould already patched in, because he is SO good in the ring. He landed some lucky blows in a streetfight back in Tacoma."

"I will show him how strong he is"

"Better do. If not Gemma will probably kill him about the other comment. With you he has at least a chance to survive."

"Yer ready?" They heard the Scot ask from outside the ring. The prospect stood next to him.

"Get yer as´ in tha´ring."

"You will fight aganinst Milli until one gives up, or get K. . If You win, you get the cut. If not your time as prospect will be doubled. Same goes when you cancel the fight, or aren´t all in. "

"You let me fight against a woman?Are you seriouse." He looked at him angry(?).

"I don´t like your tone." You said to him." You saw Scars face and what I am capalbe of."

"Yeah, but shes a Croweater."

His Tacoma brothers inhaled sharply and you think heard Kozik wisper something like.  
"Good move to piss her off."

Hulk was the referee.

" Everything allowed , except bites and weapons. You ready"

Both nodded.

Dounut rang the bell and Kin stormed towards you.

You quickly stepped aside and grinned.

 _Yeah come on, I wanna have some fun befor knocking you out._

You had your guard up and kicked him against his hip.

He s´threw a punch at you , that you blocked and you lifted your knee.

Expecting a lowblow he quickly retreated and the both of you started circling around the ring.

Every once in a while one of you to throw a punch or kick,that would have end the fight if the other hadn´t countered it.

Suddenly he turned around and kicked you against your hip . He was quick and you hadn´t expected him to to that.

 _Damn that hurt._

But then he made a hughe mistake.

He was saying something to Hulk, letting you out of his sight in the process.

So you darted forward in a spear , threw him over your hip and took him down.

Keeping his hips and legs down on the matt, using your own, you started to punch him in the face four times. You were sure he would sport a huge black eye in the end.

Only stopping to see if he was already unconsiouse.

But he wasn´t and your stop, let him throw a upwards punch that would have broken your nose hadn´t you reared back. Resulting only in a split lipp.

 _Not as weak as I thought._

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see your brother exiting the Clubhouse, so you decided to end it, befor he could.

"Sorry prospect."

With a quick turn of your hip and legs, you manouvered yourself behind him, getting him in a firm choke while crushing his cidneys with the strength of your legs.

"Tap out."

"No"

"Tap out you idíot."

He started to faint but refuses to quit.

Chibs was already on the apron, only waiting for Hulk to end the fight.

He didn´t need to. The moment you felt your opponent to go KO, you loosed your grib and started to check over him, until Chibs took your place.

"You got him good lass."

"Thanks, how´s he?"

"Will survive. See ´is already waking up."

"What´s going on?" You heard your brother growl and you made sure to whip your lip, so he wouldn´t see the blood.

"Had a littl session with Hulk and Kin." You answered."I won."

"I am going to take a shower. Your room already clean , or is it reaking of your last night?"

He didn´t aswer you right away.

"I take that as a no. I will grab my things then and use Juice´s shower. Because every one else had the same aktivity last night."

You stated befor anyone could answer.

When you walked passed the younger biker, you send him a little look, that said : `See? I am no Damsel in distress.`

You quickly grabbed some clean clothes and your shampoo befor going back into Juice dorm.

It feld good to wash the sweat away. You must admit, the prospect hadn´t held back, what will probably get him into trouble, you blocking some of his kicks and punches would result in bruises. If it hadn´t already.

When you get out of the shower, you monitored yourself in the mirror. There were already some darker splotches on your upper arms and your lip was a bit swollen were he hit it.

 _Hap gonna be pissed._

A knocking on the bathrookm door got out of your thought.

"Moment Juice. Will be ready in a minute."

But it wasn´t Juice who had knocked. When you opened the door, you had a dejavue of the previouse morning, because you were looking at your angry brother.

"Oh. Hi Hap. How can I help you?" You asked with a inocent voice.

He looked you up and down, like he was observing the damage the prospect caused to plan an adequat punishment.

You stared ad him, getting anoyed with him.

"What about you and Juice?"

That was definetly not what you had expected him to say.

"-Wha-?"

"What is it about you and the little mohawk-boy? Are ye fucking?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Yesterday mornin´. The looks he´s given you. You sleeping in his dorm. Using his shower. Do I need to say more? So whats the deal with him. I swear if he ´s trying to use to get his dick ridden -"

"Don´t you dare to even think any further. First of all I thought we cleared that up what happened yesterday. For the last time I just lend a brush. Then one of your nomad brothers, thought it was a good idea to puke all over the dorm I was supposed to sleep in, so Juice was so kind to offer me his. About the shower: I thought I made myself quite clear that I don´t want to shower in a dorm that´s smelling of the last fuck or puke. I have no Idea how he looks at me. But one and for most you should me ashamed of yourself thinking he would take advantage on anything regarding me. He freaked out when ever he got even in arms length to me. He things that the shit with my ex, made me a girl that is afraid of every men that gets near her. He is apologising to me for beeing in the same room as me than actual talking to me , because of that. He has a hughe heart and I am sure he would kill himself befor even thinking about hurting me. So shut your thoughts about that. There is no reason for you to protet me from your own brother. I know this whole situation is fucked up, but believe me. He is only up to good and please stop giving him a hard time."

"So no fucking?" Your bother asked emracing you in a hug.

"No fucking." You confirmed.

"Although I kind of like him." You told your brother with a little smile, leaving him behind to think about what you had just said to him.


	12. Chapter 12-planing a little escape

**I hope you like this chapter. I know it´s short and it doesn´t happened to much. I see this as a filler between the previous chapter and the next.**

You were out of the door and in the main room, before your brother could react to your last comment.

"Remind me not to piss you off doll. You´re as frightening in the ring as your brother." Tig greeted you from his seat at the bar.

"Don´t worry, I don´t punch or kick people who pisses me off-" You answered and he looked a bit puzzled.

"- I shoot them. Or send my brother."

Earning a little smile.

"Your ex is an phsychic idiot. Would the situation be different-"

"- he would be counting carrots from beneath the surface. But he needed to make it complicated."

You sighted earning yourself some laughs , but also frowns.

"So Chibs, hows the prospect?"

"Aye. But you got him good. Nose cracked and a black eye. His stomach is bruised as well, from your legs. Won´t be able to do hard work for a day or two without pain." The medic answered you.

"Serves him right." Gemma commented from behind you. "Should have kept his cake hole shut the other day."

She was still pissed.

"What did he say that makes you so angry?" You asked her interested.

"Bullshit. Said he don´t understand, why he has to listen to the Old ladys and the girlfriends. It should be the other way around. Because we only need protection and can´t do shit on our own. Did a good job on him, could had last longer."

Her comment made you frown deeply.

 _Asshole_

"Yeah. But I saw Hap coming outside. Didn´t want to be responsible for a dead prospect. His ego must be pretty shattered now." You laughed a bit at you last comment.

The Queen and you had wandered outside during your little conversation.

"I would have done it myself, but I´m having heart problems." Gemma answered you honestly.

She gestured towards the pickniktables in a silent question to sit down.

"So what is it with Juicy-Boy and you?" She asked you in a neutral tone making your eyes roll on their own.

"No disrespect, but you are the third person asking me this today. Why does everybody ask me that today? Seriously."

She cocked an eyebrow at you.

"I assume Happy just asked you the same back in little Loverboys room?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Well, he looked pretty pissed because of your little fight there. But when you said you would use _his_ room to take your shower, he nearly lost it. Stormed at him and stared him down, befor he went after you. He ignored the prospect- for once. And now you´re givin´me a look I usualy would kick asses for."

"Sorry Gemma. It´s just a bit much. Not only the bullshit with my ex, but now I have be carefull around my brother and Juice, because a wrong look could cause in later death."

"I know what you mean. So what will you do , when your ex is fertilizer?"

"Don´t know. Maybe staying here. Maybe I will return back to Tacoma. Or joining the military. Who knows? It all depends on when this is over, what happened until then and what my dear brother is thinking."

Her look told you, she wouldn´t let you of the leach this easily and you sighted.

 _Told it Hap and Hulk already, can tell her this as well._

"He´s cute. A bit easy to scare for my liking, but thats my brothers doing."

"Just cute?"

"Don´t know. I feel save around him. Don´t get me wrong. Hap and the others let me feel save as well, but he doesn´t make me feel smothered. "

"He´s one of the fiew good. Would never ever treat a woman the wrong way. But he´s still a kid in his head. I saw the way he looks at you. I swear, the first day, when you were wearing your brothers shirt as a dress he was in a different world."

You couldn´t suppress a smile.

"Do they have any traces of the bastard?" she asked you with worry in her voice.

"No. But I feel like I am still watched. I´m not allowed outside the parkinglot. I feel like I am drowning in here."

"I know your feeling. I hate Lockdowns more than hell. Why don´t we go inside and you help me make some sandwiches with the leftovers of yesterday night."

"Yeah. Have nothing else to do. So let´s go. Whats left?"

"Got some steak, pulled-pork and chicken."

You nodded in understanding.

When you entered the kitchen. Gemma told you , where to find the leftovers and you started to gather the rest.

"Honey. I forgott I need to take care of some stuff. You think you can manage this on your own? "

"Sure Gemma. I will just grab Chucky or one of the prospects if I need help."

"Thank you honey. Will be back soon."

And with that, you were alone in the kitchen.

 _Well, lets get food and music started._

You were almost finished , when the matriarch returned.

"I am back sweetheart. Wow, you´ve been buisy. Why don´t we get these to the boys?"

"Sure. Let me just wash my hands."

Milli was sitting on top of the bar when Dounut came to her.

"Hulk said you are feeling watched?"

You just nodded in return.

"I know SamCrow has a cabin in the woods they use to hide in or get a breake. I know you, you don´t like to be held captive. I wanted to ask them if you could hide there, but I wanted to speak with you first."

"That would be awesome. I need to see something else. But how do you want to get me there without them knowing?"

"We will find a way. Let me speak to them."

Your eyes followed him and eyed him speaking with Jax. He nodded and you nearly jumped.

 _Freedom I am coming!_

Donut saw your beaming smile and came back for you.

"Seem you watched us. He said that will be no problem staying at the cabin. We will speak in todays church about it. You can go pack your things. Any püreferences on your watch dog?"

You groaned.

"I don´t care but not my brother. Please. "

Donut laughed.

"Don´t worry, we need him as a bloodhound not a guard dog."

"Church is in 30?"

"Jopp."

"Then I will start to pack."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

You was just finished packing, when Juice entered your brothers dorm room.

"We will get you to the cabin tonight. There will be a BBQ as an disguise. No one will see you leave."

"Is it already decided who will join me in exile?"

Your Question making him blush a bit.

 _You, really?_

"Yeah. They decided to send me with you. I can do my research from there as well. I made sure to get internet and everything there in the best possible way. So don´t worry, you can watch movies there or play games."

"Sounds good. But you are really the only one to keep me company up there?"

"Yeah, but don´t worry. We have an excellent security system up there."

"Don´t get me wrong. It´s not that I don´t trust you to keep me save, I am just wondering that Hap and the others were ok with that."

"Was surprised myself." He admitted. " We will go as soon as the BBQ get´s really started. I will leave you to pack the rest of your things now. See you later then"

 _Is he uncomfortable?_

Some minutes later Hulk entered, followed by your brother.

"Mohawk-boy talked to you? Good. In Case you need them." Hulk handed you a pack of condoms with a little grin.

Happy growled in respond.

"We will be there in under 20 minutes if anything goes wrong. As soon as we have the bastard, you can come back. Don´t do anything I have to kill him for."

You rolled your eyes and packed Hulks gift on top in a challenging manor.


	13. Chapter 13The Cabin in the Woods

**SO , last chapter... I know it could be better, but I kind of lost the interest in the story but wanted to end it for you guys no matter what :) I will probably rewrite it another time but I hope you still like it. SO have fun reading and please enjoy. See you another time :)**

The Plan had worked and now you and Juice were sitting, on his Harley in front of the little cabin.

"So this is where I will hide for the next couple of days? Look cozy."

"I guess. Lets get you inside."

It had everything you need, a little kitchen, a bath (with warm water) a small living area and one bedroom.

"I know it looks quite old, but I swear there is everything you need. The fridge is full and there is a bathing tube you can use. As long as you stay inside you can do whatever you want. But I need to go with you-Sorry." The young biker explained.

"There is a bathing tube? Nice. Do you know if the others will join us anytime soon?"

"Unless something happen here, no. Your brother, Hulk and the others are looking for your brother and asking some questions."

"I will take a bath then head to bed."

"Do that. I am going to set up my stuff and then start the alarming system."

After an relaxing bath you got into the little bedroom and changed into an pair of boxers and an old shirt of your brothers.

 _Whats that smell? Bacon?_

Slowly walking towards the kitchen you put your hair into a sloppy braid.

Entering the kitchen you saw Juice standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

 _Looks cute._

"Morning Juice. Slept well?"

"Yes. Thought you might want breakfast."

"That was actual what woke me up. Didn´t know you can do that."

"Yeah. I am probably one of the fewer that can cook. Don´t tell the others, they wouldn´t not shut up about it."

"Sure. No Problem. If you cook sometime while we are here."

"I can do that."

He handed you a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with a genuine smile on his face.

You thanked him with a nod.

Sitting down on the couch you started the TV and changed the channel to one with cartoons on it.

"Hope its ok for you. I am used to look cartoons with my brother from time to time."

"Sure. One could think you and Happy are related by blood."

"We hear that a lot."

While the both of you ate breakfast Juice did something with his laptop. He tipped in words and numbers, when he grabbed his prepaid and dialed a number.

"I found something within the files we got from Caruso- yeah- yeah- I will send you the address. We are fine. Yes those are cartoons in the background- exactly what I said- I will call as soon as I have more. Yes. Bye Tig."

You weren´t able to hear Tigs side of the conversation.

Finished with your plate, you stood up getting back into the little kitchen area.

"What did you find?"

Juice looked up at this question but his mouth stayed open.

"What?"

"Ehm- I found an address that is interesting."

"Do you think there is a possibility for him to be there?"

" If not we will get new hints there."

"I can´t wait fir that asshole to pay."

"How did you find out what the smiles mean?" Juice asked all of the sudden.

"He got his first one for me. A few years after mom adopted me, the Tacoma charter was in some beef with a local gang. They found out about me and kidnapped me. Took them 3 days to find me and when they did, I was black and blue. I was scared like never before and when I was back home I crieed a lot and wasn´t the happy girl I was before. Happy didn´t know what to do. He told me the man that did that was dead, and tried to make me smile. I couldn´t do it even when I tried my best. One day he asked if I had found my smile again. When I said no, he said he would find it and then protect it with his life. Some days later he came to me and showed me his first smiley. It did make me smile. He told me he always keeps his promises and that this ink stad for his promise to protect me and his family. It just went from there on. "

You couldn´t hinder a little smile when you remembered the old times with your brother.

"Damn. You really are all in with the club business."

"Comes with the family. So tell me, how did you end up with them?"

"That will take a while."

"I have time and nothing better to do."

And so he started.

It was day 16 of your stay in the cabin, when it happened.

Your Brother and the others had found out that your ex seemed to work together with the Mayans MC and they were on his tail.

Like every morning Juice had made breakfast when you heard a strange noise.

When you made your way into the kitchen, you were able to see your ex standing there, with a gun pointing at your roombuddy. Who in return had a gun pointed at your ex.

Knowing this has the potential to end bloody, you stepped forward.

"What are you doing here bastard?"

"I am looking for you."

"Here I am, now fuck off."

"Get back into your room." Juice ordered you.

"No. Do you have any idea with whom you started it? This is an MC. My Brothers MC and they will hunt you down and gut you like the pig you are."

"No such thing will happen."

"I know it will happen. The only question is when. You now, there is a alarm system and my brother and his brothers are on their way here. And when they get here, you will suffer."

You wasn´t afraid of your EX and you showed it.

"I would have dealt with you myself if you would have been a man, but because you like to play you will wish you would have. Know do us all a favor and get on your knees."

"Or what?"

"I will make you."

You started to laugh and pulled something from under the table.

"DO you really think there is just one loaded gun in this cabin and that juice got it? Pathetic"

You aimed the 9mm and pulled the trigger.

A loud BANG echoed through the forest and your ex fell to his knees, one of them being shattered now from a bulled.

In the progress he dropped his own gun and Juice jumped forward, securing the unwanted man.

Just seconds later the backdoor slammed open and soon the room was filled with bikers. Guns raised and ready to kill.

"He is all yours." You told your brother with a cold look in your eyes." But take your time."

The smirks on your brothers face was enough of an answer for you.

"Get him to the warehouse. I have a few questions I need to ask him- in private." Happy ordered the others, who happy obliged.

When they had left, you were embraced in a rare hug.

"You alright? I feared the worst when we heard the gun."

"I am fine. Juice had him under control. I just wanted to have a piece of that asshole for myself. I wanted to hurt him, so I shot him in his knee. I am glad this is over."

"Juice will get you back to the clubhouse. I will have a chat with your ex and then we will celebrate.

"Thank you."

You kissed your brother goodbye and got on the back of Juices bike.

A smile graced your lips thinking about your future without your ex.

 _I should stay here. Should be fun._


End file.
